Middle School Love
by 666random4life
Summary: Haikuro story about back in middle school and Kise finds out about kuroko and haizaki. one sided kikuro/kisekuro but kise is in denial. (if enough reviews story will continue to be more than two chapters) little bit of a lemon with haizakixkuroko (lame title I know...)
1. Chapter 1

"Mine~" said Shougo Haizaki as he grabbed the meatball off of Tetsuya Kuroko's plate. He lifted it up and placed it in his mouth.

Daiki Aomine frowned, "If your hungry, get an extra-large one or go get more food." He pointed at Haizaki annoyed at him, "Don't go stealing other people's food everyday!"

Kuroko looked at Haizaki and then at Aomine. "I don't particularly mind," he said.

"Haizaki!" Aomine said ignoring Kuroko's statement.

"C'mon, its no big deal," Haizaki said as he chew, "besides you steal other people's food too."

Shintarou Midorima joined the conversation by saying, "also don't make sounds when you're chewing." he then criticized Atsushi Murasakibara's way of holding his chopsticks.

Seijuurou Akashi sighed.

"Do I have to say this everyday?" Haizaki said smirking, "it's not 'cause I'm hungry. It's just that food on other people's plates look more delicious. I can't help it."

Kuroko stared up at Haizaki.

Aomine scoffed, "I don't go taking food when I'm not hungry."

"That's right. There's a second year who's moving up to first string today." Midorima said changing the subject, "apparently, he started just two weeks ago. He's been advancing as fast as we were. His name is Ryouta Kise."

Aomine cut in, "eh? Ah! I know that guy too! I met him before."

"Hmm….Ryouta Kise….huh." said Haizaki thinking.

Midorima looked up at Haizaki, "that's rare, for you to remember other people's name."

"Well…it's an inkling. But just in case." Haizaki said, "sounds like he'll do pretty well…and…doesn't sound like we'll get along well."

He did not see the blonde boy walking past the lunch room with a bored face.

* * *

Kuroko walked to the gym of the first string and say a blonde boy talking with different people. When he turned around Kuroko avoiding eye contact he didn't know why but it was almost automatic.

"Hey, they're here!" said the blonde boy. He took a step forward in front of Kuroko, "I was really looking forward to this! After all, I joined the basketball club so I could play with you! Aominecchi!" that was when Kuroko realized he was talking to his best friend beside him.

"Cchi?!" said Aomine confused. He raised his hand, "uh…sure, looking forward to it, Kise-kun! Ah. You should probably greet this guy! He's apparently going to be your mentor from now on."

"…huh?" said Kise confused.

"He's right next to you." said Aomine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Kuroko after moving to Kise's left side. "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

"EEEHHH!? WHO'RE YOU!? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" screamed Kise.

Kuroko calmly replied, "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. I've been here since a while ago."

"AND ALSO…EH!? MENTOR!? WHO IS!?"

"me."

Kise just froze thinking.

Aomine walked past Kise, "make sure you listen to what he says! Even though he looks like that, he's a fully-fledged regular!"

"REGULA-?!" Kise's mouth was left open unable to come up with anything to say but… "NO WAY!"

* * *

"Kise-kun about cleaning up, the equipment room is…" Kuroko began to say.

"WHOAH!" said Kise surprised Kuroko was next to him. "no, wait a sec. before that… I want a different mentor." he looked away with a frown.

Kise's head got hit by a basketball, by Aomine. "didn't I tell you to listen to him?"

"OW!"

"What do you mean you 'want a different mentor'," said Aomine.

"I don't wanna! I can't learn from someone who sucks more than me!" yelled Kise.

"I'm telling you, Tetsu doesn't suck!" yelled Aomine.

"Then tell me, did he do anything cool during today's practice!?"

"Well, yeah…not really!"

They continued to argue.

* * *

That day Kuroko and Kise played a practice match against another school together.

While walking home after the game Kise said, "I think…I got a bit of what you said. But still not everything. The part about what one should do is aright. But sacrificing oneself for it? I can't agree with that. I know you're amazing Kurokocchi but is it fun to play like that?"

Kuroko paused, "it's not. But losing is even less fun." Kuroko smiled at Kise who was behind him. "Besides what's with Kurokocchi?"

"A nickname I add to people I like." Kise smiled.

"Stop that." said Kuroko.

* * *

"Aominecchi, Kurokocchi! Wanna stop by the convenience store for ice-cream on the way back?" asked Kise smiling as he approached Aomine and Kuroko.

Aomine sweat dropped, " you sure changed your mind really quick! What happened to yesterdays attitude?"

"What are you talking about! I'm a man who shows proper respect to people I admire! Right, Kurokocchi!" said Kise.

"Sure," said Kuroko.

"uh…well I don't really get it, but I guess its all good, so long as you acknowledge Tetsu?"

And so they, Satsuki Momoi and Murasakibara left to get ice cream.

* * *

"Mine," said Haizaki as he stole a bite from Kuroko's food.

Kise and Aomine frowned, "Don't steal his food!" they both said.

"I said before I don't mind." said Kuroko looking up at Haizaki then at Kise and Aomine.

"Really?" asked Kise. Then he smiled, "so I can have some too?" he reached across to Kuroko's bread. Kuroko slapped Kise's hand away.

"No you can't." said Kuroko.

"But why Kurokocchi!" cried Kise.

Haizaki snickered and walked away, "I'll see you later," he said as he waved bye.

Kise and Aomine glared at his back and Kuroko just finished eating his food.

* * *

After school Kuroko walked to the back of the school and bumped into another person. "oh sorry- Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi! What are you doing here schools over," said Kise surprised at the presences of the small presence boy.

Kuroko avoided eye contact, "…I forgot something. Why are you here?"

Kise smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "well…I got confessed by a girl." he chuckled.

Kuroko kept avoiding eye contact with Kise, "oh is that so…"

Kise nodded, "say do you want to walk home together? You got what you forgot right? Even if you didn't I can wait for you." he smiled.

Kuroko stayed quiet. "…Kise-kun sorry but I can't."

Kise frowned and looked down, "okay…"

Kuroko walked past Kise and behind the building bumping into another person. Haizaki.

"You're late," Haizaki said smirking. He grabbed Kuroko's chin and lifted it up. He slowly caressed Kuroko's lips with his own. To put it bluntly Haizaki kissed Kuroko.

Kuroko closed his eyes and let Haizaki kiss him.

From the corner of the building eyes widen, shocked at the sight he saw. It was Kise, he was wondering why Kuroko was avoiding eye contact and decided to follow him. Kise turned around and ran too shocked to do anything else. He needed time to think.

Haizaki broke the kiss and opened his eyes seeing the blonde run away. He smirked. "So he saw…"

Kuroko opened his eyes when Haizaki lips left his own. "who saw?" Kuroko's eyes widen fearing being seen.

"Mm, no one." Haizaki said smirking and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go to my house."

Kuroko nodded.

* * *

Naked, Kuroko went on his hands and knees. "be gentle this time, Haizaki-kun," he said looking up and the other male who was taking off his shirt, becoming fully naked.

Haizaki chuckled, "When am I ever gentle?" He then pushed his member into the smaller boy.

Kuroko gasped and tightened his grip on the bed sheet. It wasn't quick and painless but quick and painful. This was the way Haizaki would always give it to Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't mind, each time they did it Kuroko started to like Haizaki more and more; though, he doubt Haizaki felt the same way.

Haizaki grunted at the tightness he felt as he inserted his member into the blue haired boy. He lowered his head down to Kuroko's head and whispered, "relax Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed at the close proximity and looked away trying to relax and let Haizaki thrust into him. As he did Haizaki soon found Kuroko's sweet spot and made Kuroko moan loudly and cum.

Haizaki took out his member from inside Kuroko and let the boy fall on the bed. Haizaki kissed Kuroko's cheek then licked some of the cum off of Kuroko's member. "Thanks for the meal," he said with a smirk.

"What about you?" asked Kuroko sitting up but immediately regretting it.

"I can jerk the rest off in the bathroom," he replied and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I can give you a blow job…" Kuroko said.

Haizaki laughed and shook his head when he stand up. He threw the bed sheet over Kuroko. "Just go to sleep, you're tired aren't you? You need to recover." and with that Haizaki left to the bathroom.

Doing what Haizaki told him Kuroko laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Aominecchi listen! This isn't about how you should buy my next photo book! It's about Kurokocchi!" whined Kise on his cell phone with Aomine.

"Tetsu? What about him?" replied Aomine on the other end.

"Um…" Kise paused unsure how to say it. "I saw Kurokocchi kissing someone today…"

"WHAT! Really!? Does she have big boobs? Damn that Tetsu!"

Kise sighed as he realized Aomine didn't know about Haizaki and Kuroko being possibly together. "No, but I know that person really well, they're bad for him. That person gets in fights with other schools and has a rotten personality I really think they should break up-"

"Sheesh, stop being jealous."

_Jealous. _That word rang through Kise's mind. "What do you mean Aominecchi?"

"You idiot, you're like Satsuki. She fell in love with Kuroko right after he did something amazing. But that means you didn't fall for the real him. Maybe this girl fell for Tetsu for him and not because of his basketball skills. You should just be happy for them and not try to steal him for yourself."

"I'm not…I'm not in love with Kurokocchi I just respect him." said Kise not sure if he himself was telling the truth or not.

"Sure," said Aomine on the other end rolling his eyes. "Just let them be if they aren't meant to be together they'll break up."

Kise nodded, "alright…" and hung up the phone.

Aomine also ended the call, "damn Tetsu getting some chick with some big tits."

* * *

The next day Kuroko walked out of Haizaki's house along with said man. "Remember, don't let anyone notice you coming to school with me." said Haizaki glaring down at the smaller boy.

"I will try not to let anyone notice," said Kuroko looking up at Haizaki with his normal blank stare.

They both then walked to school together. Once they pasted the gate Kuroko fell backwards.

"Tetsuya you- Kise!?" said Haizaki shocked the blonde found Kuroko even though the boy is usually invisible to other people.

Kise was on top of Kuroko after glomping him to the ground. "Eh? Haizaki?" then Kise realized that Kuroko didn't go home and he must have stayed with Haizaki all night. Inside he became angry.

Haizaki kicked Kise in the stomach, "Yeah its me. Tsk," said Haizaki and then after looking at Kuroko he walked away.

Kise frowned and got off of Kuroko and offered the boy a hand to help him up. Kuroko took it and stood up. "Please refrain from tackling me in the morning Kise-kun." said Kuroko as he wiped off any dirt off his pants.

"Sorry sorry," said Kise smiling. "Why were you with Haizaki?" though Kise thought he knew the answer he wanted to check to see if he was wrong, though his gut told him he wasn't.

"I wasn't. It was just a coincidence we were together." replied Kuroko with his perfect poker face.

"Oh I see…" said Kise. "Want to walk to class together? And then eat lunch together? And then maybe walk home together?" He was smiling the entire time.

"Sure, I have no plans today I think." responded Kuroko.

Kise smile widen, "awesome!"

And so they walked together to Kuroko's classroom. Next to his was Kise's classroom and then Aomine's classroom.

"Oi Tetsu." said Aomine sitting at Kuroko's desk.

"Aomine-kun what are you doing here?" asked Kuroko.

"I came to ask about your girlfriend," he said making Kise mouth wide open in shock, he wouldn't think Aomine would bluntly ask Kuroko about it.

"I don't have a girlfriend," said Kuroko."

"Sure you do, Kise saw you kissing her yesterday."

Kuroko glanced at Kise who was avoiding eye contact. Kuroko's eyes widen when he realized Kise did see him and Haizaki kissing. "I need to talk to Kise-kun privately, Aomine-kun please excuse us." said Kuroko as he took Kise by the hand and pulled him to the boys bathroom where no one was. He turned to Kise, "So you saw me and Haizaki-kun?" Kise nodded his head. Kuroko sighed and frowned. "Well there's nothing I can do about it but ask you to keep it a secret."

Kise again nodded, he then looked at their hands, "are you going to let my hand go Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko looked at the hands, he let go which caused Kise to frown. Inside Kise wanted Kuroko to keep holding his hand.

"Well I'll be heading back now, thank you Kise-kun." and with that Kuroko left the bathroom.

* * *

In the gym two people stood face to face, after one sentence Haizaki, one of the people, grabbed the smaller boy by the collar and yelled: "HUH!? Akashi, you bastard… what did you say!?"

Akashi, the other person in the room calmly replied, "Quit the team, this is an order. Actually this is for your sake. Although your methods weren't particularly praise-worthy, you have been contributing to Teikou's victory till now. But you can't beat Kise. In the Near future he'll steal the spot of starting member from you. Once that happens. A prideful guy like you will eventually disappear. Now or later. Either way the result wont change."

Haizaki's face showed a deep hate and anger. "Bastard…" he said.

* * *

"Haizaki quit!? Seriously…?" said Aomine in shock in the locker room.

Kuroko also looked shocked at the news.

"Huh… so that's why I get to use his locker starting from today." said Kise. "I just say him heading in the direction or the incinerator with his basketball shoes."

Murasakibara looked at Kuroko bored. Kuroko looked back and ran to the door. "I'll…Go find him…!" he said and left the room.

"Wait… hey Tetsu practice is starting!" said Aomine too late for Kuroko was out of the room already.

Kise just looked at the ground and kicked the wall silently and ran out the room too.

* * *

"Haizaki-kun," yelled Kuroko as he approached Haizaki.

"What?" Haizaki turned around. "Well, if it isn't Tetsuya."

"Is it true that you're quitting the basketball club?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah that's right haha," Haizaki laughed. "Why're you here? Are you stupid? It's not as if you actually got along with me."

"That's not the problem." Kuroko said knowing that doing those things really did mean nothing to Haizaki. "But you have such a talent, why…"

"Shut up." Haizaki snapped. "I'm sick of basketball that's all idiot. It's tiring and makes me stink of sweat, it's so much more fun hanging out with girls." he glared back at Kuroko. The boy he would do it with while dating some random girl.

Kuroko paused and stared at Haizaki, "is that… really what you think?"

Haizaki stepped closer where he was just an inch away from Kuroko, "you're really dumb aren't you? Did you actually think I was a good guy on the inside?" he walked back to the incinerator, "The world isn't only made up of good guys." he threw his basketball shoes in the fire.

"Ah…" was all Kuroko could say.

"Truly bad guys, and truly frightening guys exist too," he said as he watched the shoes burn. "See you. don't even think about giving me any misplaced pity. Those who remain might end up needing far more pity than I ever will." he said as he walked away waving goodbye.

"Wait!" Kuroko said. Haizaki stopped. "I can buy you new shoes just don't quit. If you quit I wont ever see you again! We are breaking up!"

Haizaki looked at Kuroko then laughed looking up then looked at Kuroko again, "you really are an idiot. When were we even going out?" and then Haizaki walked away.

Kuroko fell to his knees and hit the ground with his fist. He cried. Then he walked back to the gym and wiped his tears.

Unknown to Kuroko who was looking at the ground Kise passed him and grabbed Haizaki by the back of his collar after catching up with him, too far for Kuroko to hear them or see them. "Haizaki! Why did you kiss Kuroko if you have no feelings for him!"

"Huh who said I don't," Haizaki looked at Kise in the eyes.

"But then why would you hurt him like that!"

"…" Haizaki stayed quiet for a few seconds and then, "You want to hear the story of how we got together?"

Kise nodded his head after a bit not sure he actually want to hear it.

Haizaki sighed, "Well after our practice game, when I saw him do his passing skills I," he sighed again. "I started to like him. Then when we were alone one day after practice we walked home together and talked, he said he didn't approve of me dating different girls each day and said I should stick with one person. I then asked, 'do you want to be that one person?' and he said yes. Then we went to my house and I fucked him. We kept fucking each week and when he found out I started seeing girls again he didn't mind!" Haizaki laughed. "It was almost as if he was madly in love with me! He would even treat my cuts from when I would fight with other people!"

Kise gritted his teeth and made a fist with both his hands. "You make me sick. Kurokocchi is too kind and sweet for you! You should never see him again!" Kise then ran off back to practice.

* * *

"And he never saw Kurokocchi again after that…" said Kise sitting on the bench of Kaijou's gym.

"Really?" said Yukio Kasamatsu, "Now why are you telling me this in the first place!" he kicked Kise off the bench and on the ground.

"Ow senpai!" Kise cried, tears rolling down his face. "Its all because you asked about Shougo-kun. So I replied with what the others told me about him and what I knew about him."

Kasamatsu kicked Kise again, "But how did it turn into a love drama about Kuroko-kun!?"

"Well," Kise sat on the bench again. "Shougo-kun was Kurokocchi's first love…" Kise looked at the ground sadly.

Kasamatsu could only sigh and pat Kise's back looking forward as he did it, "It's okay I'm sure Kuroko-kun no longer likes him."

"Eh? Why are you being so nice and why would I care if Kurokocchi likes him anymore or not?"

A vein showed on Kasamatsu's forehead and he slapped the back of Kise's head hard, "Hurry up and realize your in love with the misdirection kid already!"

"Ow! But senpai I'm not in love with Kurokocchi!-" He stopped. For some reason it just seemed wrong to say that.

"Please," Kasamatsu sighed, "You talk about him every chance you get and I saw you try and call him before, when he ignored your call, you actually cried and not one of those fake tears you give me when I hit you."

"Those are actual tears! And I recovered quickly-"

"No, I could tell you were still sad."

"…" Kise couldn't argue against that.

"Look just accept your feelings for him already and confess." said Kasamatsu sighing sitting down to tie his shoe. "The worse thing that could happen is him saying no."

"Why does everyone think I like Kurokocchi that way!" Kise screamed.

"It's because you do!" Kasamatsu yelled back and threw his shoe at Kise's head.


End file.
